


We All Fall Down

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: There is a traitor in their midst. Tensions run high as they try to figure out who it is. And the actual traitor is sowing mistrust between everyone else.





	We All Fall Down

"I trust all went well?" Tom Riddle questioned in a deep voice

"Very well, my Lord." another man, wrapped in a cloak, said "They don't suspect me at all. And they never will. Though they have been more careful lately. They are performing various tests these days, though they are not revealing the exact dates. They hope to catch the traitor red-handed with this method. But they don't suspect me. And they won't."

"Make sure that they don't." Tom Riddle said "I don't want my valuable informant to be caught."

The words 'valuable informant' rang in the man's ears, and he smiled.

"Together, we'll remake the world in a better image." Tom Riddle promised

Then they parted ways, with a promise they would meet every once in a while.

-x-

"Morning, Wormtail." Sirius Black greeted his friend, stretching his arms and yawning.

Peter Pettigrew was seated on the window ledge, overlooking the landscape around the headquarters.

"We're tightening security." Sirius said "The one who is leaking the information won't be able to hide for long."

"I see." Peter said "Well, we'll all be able to breathe more easily once he is caught."

And he smiled belligerently at Sirius.

"Well, I need to go. I have an important mission."

And then Sirius Black disapparated. As soon as he was gone, Peter Pettigrew's expression darkened.

"You may think you are so clever." he whispered "Don't think I don't know what you're whispering behind my back. 'Poor, talentless Peter. He needs us to protect him. He'll never amount to anything'. Well, I'll show you. I'll show you all. You'll all grovel beneath me someday. And you'll never catch me. Never."


End file.
